Through the Eyes of Greasy Sae
by thegirlwholovespeeta
Summary: This is a story of Greasy Sae and her experience with soap, a couple of fish, and a few balloons. Read on to find out how they're used! Greasy Sae also has a couple secrets no one knows about.


_Author's Note: This is my second fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave ANY reviews you have (whether it's good or bad). Even a "nice" would be appreciated! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

"Mmm, delicious as usual, Sae," this young man says to me. He nods my way, gives me my squirrel, and walks off. I smile politely and put the carcass in my Meat Bag. Looks like its tomorrow's "beef" stew. I look around and see if there are any other takers of today's "chicken" broth. I see no one. I go to the back of my booth and start to write. "One small squirrel" is what I write under "Today's Trades". I go back to the front and see two more people lined up. It's reaping day, and many people are anxious to get one last meal with their family and children.

"Uh, is this real beef?" this woman asks.

"Sure." I say politely.

She gives me a dirty look, and she takes a small brothel. In turn, she gives me a pile of dirty roots. Wow, I hope she knows this is poisonous. Little does she know this is Nightlock. I hate to waste food, but I throw it away. I see her add some of the roots to the soup. I ignore it and pretend I didn't see it. At the corner of my eye, I spot her give the soup to her children. I can't let this happen.

"Excuse me, miss!" I yell across the market.

She turns and yells, "What do you want?"

I say "Um, that isn't real beef".

She turns around and dumps the soup on the ground. Just to annoy me even more, she steps on it. She snubs her nose at me and walks out. Little does she know I just saved her kids' lives. Oh well. There goes perfectly good soup on the ground. If only she were smart enough to realize she should be smarter. Once she leaves, I see the girl with the braid. She is a regular customer. She is very nice, and isn't cheap when it comes to trade. She is dressed nice; hopefully she won't be one of those poor souls that is picked in the Hunger Games.

"Oh, hello Greasy Sae," she says cheerfully, with a frown on her face. "Any wild dog in stock?"

I look behind the small table and search around. I always save the best legs for her. I see the best one, and take it from underneath the splintery table.

"Here you go. Fresh as always." I say. I hope she knows I am sincere, and not sarcastic like I am with some of the other customers.

"Thanks again." She gives me a cloth filled with delicious greens and roots. I lick my dry lips a couple times, but I know this is for the stew. My stomach can wait. It has been a long time since I have seen greens this fresh. I see celery, bean roots, and katniss roots. Katniss. This is the girl's name. I remember now. Her name was called by a tall boy. He is also a regular.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

All I hear is the silent whispers of this ridiculously dressed woman from the Capitol. My hearing is not the best. I see the Mayor is also up. He is saying something about why we have the Hunger Games in the first place. Is this really necessary? Do we not hear this every year? Do we _really_ need to be reminded of why 23 children are killed every year? To me, this seems pointless. But no one cares about the opinion of an old lady.

The Capitol woman is picking the name for the male tribute. She swishes her hand, shuffling all the papers. Her hand is deep in the bowl, and she finally picks a name. I do not know what she says. I see a blonde boy walk on to the stage. His eyes are like a scared animal. They are as big as the Capitol woman's hair. I feel so bad for this young man. He couldn't be more than 15 years old.

The next name is picked for the girls. I see the Capitol woman swish her hand again in the giant bowl. She, again, picks a name. A young girl walks on stage. Some Peacekeepsers are starting to huddle. The girl is so young. She must be 12 or 13. I see some more Peacekeepers huddled. Then, I hear, loud and clear, "I volunteer as tribute!" Those words have not been uttered in years. I then see a older girl, maybe 15 or 16 walking up. I realize the face is familiar.

It is the girl with the braid.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I cannot believe Katniss was volunteered for her sister. I just saw her today. She is a very sweet girl. She is never cheap on her end when it comes to trading. She is a tough bargainer, but I like that. She reminds me of a younger version of myself. Not only is she sweet, tough, and will do anything for her family, but she is in the Hunger Games. Just like I was.

_YAY! First chapter = done. Stay tuned to see what Greasy Sae does and what HER experience was in the Hunger Games. Please review. Thanks! :D_


End file.
